


Kylux Omovember

by quetzalzotz



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Accidental wetting, Car Ride, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Minor Injuries, Modern AU, Omorashi, Serious Injuries, Soft Kylux, Watersports, Wetting, omovember
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 13:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8447341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quetzalzotz/pseuds/quetzalzotz
Summary: A series of small (or maybe large) fics featuring omorashi/watersports and Kylux. Tags will be updated as the series goes along. Explicit rating will be for some fics, not all will be explicit. Please see individual chapters for ratings and summaries.





	1. Desperate in a Vehicle

**Author's Note:**

> Day One: Desperate while in a vehicle.   
> Kylo and Hux are on their way to Kylo's uncle's house, three hours from home. Usually they stopped at a coffee shop when they got off the highway, but this time construction blocked them. Kylo grows increasingly desperate.   
> Rated: Teen and up.

The GPS hadn't told either of them the highway would be torn up and under construction, and Uncle Luke had neglected to mention it so they could have gotten off at an earlier exit. Hux accepted it as a fact of life. Roadwork had to happen at some point. But Kylo was snapping and fidgeting. 

"I know you don’t like long rides, we’ll be there soon.”

Kylo mumbled something, but before Hux could ask him for clarification, he leaned the seat back and shut his eyes. At least if Kylo naps, he won’t complain.

Twenty minutes later, they were still along a swath of construction, behind a truck, Kylo jolted awake. He curled in on himself before quickly straightening back out, crossing his legs.

“How much longer?” He asked, voice rough with sleep.

“Not much, we should be out of the construction in fifteen minutes, and then it’s the first exit and twenty to your uncle’s house.”

Kylo whimpered, rubbing his eyes. He needed to piss. He had needed to piss for the last hour, and if there hadn’t been construction, he and Hux would have pulled into the coffee shop just off the exit they usually would take to Luke’s house. Instead, Kylo was trying not to let on how desperate he was feeling. He pressed his legs together, bouncing one of them.

“Why are you nervous, darling? I’ve met your family before.”

“M’not nervous,” Kylo muttered, looking out the window. 

“Then why are you twitching?”

Kylo flushed red, unable to look over at Hux. A strong urge hit his bladder, causing him to gasp.

“Kylo, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” he said through gritted teeth. He didn’t want Hux to know, he didn’t want anyone to know, that he could feel his heavy bladder, stretched almost to capacity. 

“Kylo,” his voice was dangerous. Hux only pulled out his authoritarian voice when he was upset.

“Okay fine,” he sighed, finally allowing himself to openly grab his crotch. “I need to piss. Badly. We usually stop at Coffee Time but construction closed that exit and there is nothing but farmland out here Hux. Nothing. I know this area and it’s fucking empty.” He felt tears form in his eyes and he cursed under this breath. 

“We’ll pass the exit,” Hux said. 

Kylo moaned, “that’ll just be longer!”

“No, there’s a service center in five kilometers, and the exit is in three. You can hold it for me, can’t you?”

“Hux…” Kylo warned. 

“You can do it, darling.” He soothed. “Undo your pants, to relieve some of the pressure.”

Kylo did, fumbling a little in his hurry. It helped, but only marginally. His hand shot around his cock, squeezing to hold back the flood within him.

Hux squirmed too, but because his pants felt uncomfortably tight. Seeing Kylo aching and desperate made his own cock hard. He felt guilty, seeing Kylo in such an awful situation. They could talk about it back home. For now, he pushed the guilt aside and watched Kylo squirm and grab himself, rocking and bouncing in his seat.

“Shit, Hux,” he muttered after they passed the “SERVICE CENTER: TWO KM” sign. “I’m starting to leak!”

“You can hold it, sweetheart. We’re so close; just another minute.” He cooed, a surge of arousal shooting through him like the surge of piss threatening to escape Kylo’s cock. 

The service center wasn’t too busy, thankfully. Kylo was nearly out of the car before Hux had parked. He tossed Kylo his wallet. “Get us some lunch too, darling.”

Hux watched Kylo scramble into the building, leaning back in his seat. He would savour that memory.


	2. Peeing Themself at a Desk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated M
> 
> Kylo has been waiting for a message from Snoke, while chugging back cup after cup of caf. It catches up with him.

Kylo was exhausted. He wanted to curl up in bed and sleep. Even the copious amounts of sweet, sugary caf couldn’t keep him awake. He was awake because the Supreme Leader was supposed to be contacting him. And, as usual, the Supreme Leader had his own timeline.

Just as he was sipping on his latest caf, the hologram blinked to life, and Snoke was there, on his desk. After all the years of training with him, Kylo still had to suppress a shudder at seeing his haunting visage. 

Snoke launched into a new training program he wanted Kylo to follow, now that Starkiller had a proper gym. Kylo wasn’t sure that the General would approve of him “destroying” training dummies and punching bags, or swinging his saber around, but Kylo answered only to Snoke. He sipped his caf while he listened, nodding in the appropriate spots.

After ten minutes of Snoke’s monologue, Kylo felt the caf catch up with him. A pressing need grew in his belly. Surely Snoke couldn’t have more instructions, could he?

However, Snoke continued to drone on. Kylo forgot his exhaustion, crossing his legs as discretely as possible, hoping his face was neutral. He felt himself bounce slightly, trying to keep the flood within him. He could feel the piss sloshing in his bladder. 

But he could wait, he could hold it. He wasn’t a child. Kylo was strong with the Force, and he would not-could not-let something as pedestrian as his need to piss interrupt that. 

His need grew worse as the minutes ticked by. He continued to nod when he needed, as he hoped Snoke couldn’t sense what was happening. He had pressed one hand against his cock now, squeezing to relieve some of the pressure. The caf sat forgotten. 

Another feeling also rose within Kylo. He felt shame and embarrassment and arousal. He was sitting on the edge of his chair, holding himself, and his cock twitched at the stimulation. He was getting hard. This took some of the edge off his need to piss, but he didn’t expect it would last forever. Eventually his bladder would need to release, and he only hoped Snoke would be finished before that happened.

He gave his cock an experimental stroke through his leggings, shivering at the sensation. He felt so full, and his cock felt over-sensitive. 

“Are you cold, Kylo Ren?”

“No, Surpreme Leader,” he said quickly, feeling a tinge of blush creep into his cheeks. “I am excited for our plan. We will surely succeed.”

He looked satisfied with that answer, and Snoke continued to ramble. 

Kylo refrained from stroking himself again, but his need grew worse. The clock told him that Snoke had been talking for nearly an hour, and his bladder continued to fill. His erection and his resolve were waning, as he felt a leak spurt into his underwear. With a gasp, he squeezed his legs tighter, willing himself to stop. Luckily, it was a small leak, not noticeable except right against the head of his cock. He let out a shaky sigh. His need seemed to have increased dramatically with that spurt alone. It wouldn’t be the only one.

Half an hour, and several spurts, later, Snoke finally said goodbye to Kylo. The refresher was now in sight, just a few steps away. 

Except he couldn’t get up.

His need was so great, so overwhelming, Kylo was paralyzed. His bladder screamed for release, his spurts growing worse and worse.

He had no choice, with a sob, he relaxed. Piss flooded into his pants, soaking them, the chair and the floor. Tears fell down his face as his cheeks burned with shame. He wasn’t strong enough. And how would he explain this to maintenance?

As the stream dwindled, his resolve set in. He summoned his Lightsaber, crackling as it ignited, and he destroyed the room. He stepped into the shower, fully clothed, and tossed his soiled garments in the trash compactor. 

After getting dressed again, he called the General to demand new quarters.


	3. Relieving Themselves in the Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being rescued from the snow, Kylo is embarrassed.
> 
> Rated: G

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this one isn't a lot of omo and more like accidental wetting and Hux still loving him. I'm in a soft mood. Sorry.

Kylo was drifting in and out of consciousness. He knew Starkiller was crumbling around him, feeling the tremors under him, but there was no possible way he could get to a shuttle in time. Halos formed in his vision, blood leaking from his wounds, and he struggled to breathe in the cold air. 

A surge of pain shot through his abdomen, the blaster gash throbbing, but his eyes were closing. Maybe dying wouldn’t be so bad; he was starting to feel warmer as he lost consciousness.

He woke up across the front of General Hux’s land speeder, wind whipping through his hair as they got to the last shuttle on the planet, now beginning to fully crumble. It was just big enough for the two of them, and a medical droid. 

“Go get cleaned up,” Hux growled once they were off the planet, brushing snow off his jacket. Kylo hobbled off, supported by the droid and dripping snow and gore everywhere. He wrinkled his nose, annoyed at the mess. He stripped off his jacket, catching a whiff of something under the metallic blood scent.

Urine?

Hux held his jacket to his nose, inhaling deeply and recoiling. Ren must have been more injured than he had let on, losing control of his bladder. Panic set in. He didn’t want to lose Ren, not just because Snoke wanted him, but also, he begrudgingly admitted, he was developing feelings for Ren.

He set coordinates to follow the rest of the Fleet, and went to the back to see how Kylo was doing.

Kylo was laying in the medical bed, wounds bandaged. He looked away from the door.

“Ren,” Hux muttered, “can I come in?”

He didn’t say anything. Hux took it as an invitation.

“Ren,” he paused, “Kylo.”

Kylo’s wide brown eyes darted to Hux, but darted back to the wall just as fast. 

“Are you okay?”

“I’m not dead,” he snapped. “Obviously I’m fine.”

Hux sighed. Sometimes talking to Ren was like talking to a teenager. “Your wounds were serious. You could have died.”

“I don’t need you to lecture me.”

“I’m not lecturing you, I was worried.”

Kylo looked back over, blinking fast. “Worried?”  
“Yes, worried. You were nearly dead, bleeding in the snow, after losing control of your bladder, I—”

“Oh yes, come to laugh at me for pissing himself, alone in the woods?” He growled, eyes swimming with tears.

“No,” Hux said with a soft, hurt tone in his voice. “I’d never do that. But that’s what made me so afraid. I thought you would die.”

Kylo didn’t try to stem the flow of tears, though his expression turned from rage to confusion. “I didn’t mean to, I couldn’t help myself. I couldn’t stop it.”

Hux squeezed Kylo’s hand, leaning down to kiss his forehead. “No one would have expected you to. It’s okay. I won’t include it in your injury report, if you’d like.”

Kylo nodded. “Hux?”

“Yes?”

“Stay with me? I’m so tired, but I don’t want to be alone.”

Hux gave him a gentle smile, pulling up a chair and watching as Kylo drifted off.


End file.
